Star Wars: A Forgotten Hero
by JamesFisco24
Summary: the story of a hero who takes revenge and kill all who try to stop him please r&r after chapter 7 there longer.
1. prologe

Prologe

In a galaxy far far away...

star wars the forgotten hero

before the movies

There is an little boy wondering the street. a jedi master by the name of master fisco finds this boy and raises him his name was james fisco now takeing the name of his master.he is now old enough to build his lightsaber so his master takes him to the forest planet of jinn-dur then in the crystel mines his master says "go you will find your destiny" so james go's straight back then to the left then he fond his two silver crystels. thenas he moves right then back to his master after he does his master start to instuct him on how to build his lightsaber. after he is finshed his master tells him to run. then as his master starts to fight a sith by the name of darth kasadu as he cut his arm off he tells james to go to crousant and tell the new reformed concil to tell master yoda that a sith has appeared. so he does and they throw him out of the jedi order then as kit fisco goes to the coucil and he says were is james we expled him and then he just trained him in securicy and then james made his own acadamy up til now.


	2. chapter one:retake of Jinndur

A Forgotten Hero chapter one- Retake of Jinn-Dur In a galaxy far far away on the planet of Jinn-Dur, a man cloaked in black walks up and kills both jedi knights with his silver lightsabers. As he cut the doors down the thieves ask "Who are you?" "I was just about to ask you the same thing." as he put one lightsaber on his belt they rushed at him. He used FORCE STORM as he yelled it out they fell down in mid-air. The master just now noticing his padiwans unconchis. He like so many others uncaringly so stupidly died as James cuts him in half. The master screamed in pain as he fell. James took their lightsabers and put them in the lightsaber/crystal vault. 3 frieghters full of Jame's clones. Then Jenna,(his wife)Clair,(his daughter)Kriea,(not the one from kotor)Jason,(his son)and Lance(his padiwan) came in their ships. As the troopers get out of the frieghters they tell James were here ,where does your stuff go. "In the keep". You guys take 1000 troops to the swamp and forest and make camps. Kill anyone who trys to stop you.As the troopers went in to the forest.A whole bunch of Jinndosions attacked them, the troopers start slashing them with their lightsabers. as they did the Jinndosions blocked with there magnite swords but sadly they all died. then the troopers moved into the forests and set up camp as they did they were ambushed yet again. meanwaile James and his padiwans move tords the crystal caves. As the jedi moved towrds the cave there was a sith lord by the name of darth manon (man-non) was standing there. As james took out his lightsaber. darth manon he took out his lightsaber and rushed at James. 


	3. chapter two: padiwans to jedi

A forgotten hero Chapter 2:padiwans to jedi As James dodged Darth Manon's attack ,he cut him in half, but before he could, Jame's left hand was cut off. Now the jedi padawan go into the crystal caves. James tells them to "find your crystals and come back to build your lightsaber.""There are red,blue,green,orange,purple,veridian,cyan,crimson,(a silvery red),silver and yellow." As the young jedi scrambled to find their lightsaber crystals. James told his son who is a jedi padawan to go strait back into the left to find the rare lightsaber crystals. As the padawans came back with their crystals, James told them the "famous" lightsaber poem ."The crystal is the heart of the blade, the blade is the weapon of a warrior, and the force binds them together." As they finished building their lightsabers, James tought them the skill of mou-shii(fast movement) as the class was dismissed he told jason to come here. what dad? why are you sad? your hand.."stop."It does not hurt. plus J-24 fix it see. oh! meanwhile A rogue jedi by the name of kaze walked out of the forest and he told the troopers don't be alarmed i need to talk to James...leave now or we'll make you, takeing out his double bladed lightsaber(viridian)he says "try it" turning it on... 


	4. Chapter three:Interogation

A Forrgotten Hero Chapter 3: Intorrgation In the forest, Kaze started killing the troopers. The troopers said "we'll take you to James." Meanwhile James is bringing the new jedi back to the acadamy. When they get there, James says"Good job Jenna and Clair." "You are welcome." All a sudden,the troopers throw kaze on the floor. James turns around and says" Who are you?" " "Kaze." Kaze stands up and says "I challange you my friend."(w/ a grin). "I accept." says james As they duel, Kaze uses lv.3 kensii-maha mode(fast striking stab). James blocks the attacks with lv.2 sho-chii( blocking skill). As they continue to fight, Jason yells out"Stop." 'It's pointless to continue." , Kaze has to good of offence and my dad has to good of defence so stop and rest. james and Kaze agree to stop. james says how did you learn to use the db lightsaber so good... 


	5. Chapter four:old friends return

Star wars: A Forgotten hero

Chapter 4: Old friends meet again

As a women brings drinks to James and kaze

James and kaze : Thank's

As they were about to drink there tea two men are brought in by gaurds

"here sir" they said

As the two men slowly moved on the floor in their tainted clothes

james asked "who are you"

the first one said "roi..ben"(with a grown)

an the second one said "Shrein'

as they both got up kaze said "what happed to you"

they said "we were ambushed by Taikas"(jedi and sith bounty hunter)

Taikas is on my pla... beep beep said'james"

the temple has been breched call the troopers said"kaze"

send them the new SDT's(sith/destuction/tanks)

there on there way sir "trooper"

now for my tea...


	6. Chapter 4 12 the battle begins

a/n/ sorry about the last chapter It was relly short i forgot recheck it

Star Wars: A forgotten hero

Chapter 4 1/2 old friends return part 2

As james set out for battle kaze,roiben, and shrin went to there SDT's with there personal troops then james and lance set out for taikas's old temple jason folled even though james told him to say there as they got on there speeders jason got in a walker and followed them as they were driveing james signaled for him to stop and stay in the bushs as jason came up to the bushes lance lunged out and cut of the walkers legs jason quickly ignited his lightsaber as the two lightsabers clashed

lance said "james it's just jason" so they both hoped on the speeder and caught up with james

meanwhile, kaze and shrin go to the battle roiben puts the sdt on auto piolot and rushs into battle a droid deka shotat him but he used FORCE SPEED and doged then they destoryed taikas's millatry

james pulled over and got of the speeder as so did jason and lance

james then said" were here... for you taikas" in a horror voice


	7. Chapter 5:friend or foe

Star wars:A forgotten hero

Chapter 5: friend or foe

As Taikas and his padiwan walk out of there temple Jason and Lance step back as they ingnite there lightsaber's Taikas's padiwan pulls out a db lightsaber as he did Jason and Lance moved toward him them James and Taikas fight.

meanwhile Roiben leaves the battlefeild and goes toward Taikas temple as he does this a shiney object cacths his eye it was a jedi fighter so he ran to it and flu it to the temple as he did this shrin and kaze move to battle two jedi come runing out it was clair and jenna.

"hey where did roiben go"said the two

"i don't know "shrin said

"it's not are life to whery about "said kaze

"lets go" as they ran to ballte the trooper said

as Jason and Lance are fighting Jason pulls out another lightsaber so did Lance and they killed Takias padawan. james makes the other end of his lightsaber come out and cut Taikas right hand off and then they finish him off. Roiben goes out into space then he whent to the planet of Silok(sill-lock) James,Lance,and, Jason go to the battle they find out Roiben has left, so they home in on the becon james had put on him earlier then the got in there new jedi fighters that have hyper speed engines, missles, rotateing pluse canons and super shields.


End file.
